Lovers Or Friends
by KamicoKari
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are they lovers or friends... when Naruto hooks Sasuke and Sakura up he realizes his true feelings and start to get jealous. R


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of it's character I'm just a devotee of the show and blah blah blah.

Please Review and tell me what you think like what I can improve on. Sincerely SAKURAHARUNO23!

NOISE AND **LOVERS OR FRIEND** WERE MY FIRST 2 STORIES WRITTEN DRAMA WAS POSTED B4 THEM BUT IT IS NEWER THAN BOTH! JUST SAYING SO THOSE TWO MIGHT HAVE MORE ERRORS AND THINGS THAN DRAMA. Sakura Haruno23

----------------------------------------------------

"But why not Sasuke...Sakura-chan really likes you a lot, why wont you date her?"

'I won't date that pink haired, stuck up, wide forehead bitch because I love you' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto I won't date Sakura because she's weak and I only like people who are equal or stronger than me"?

"That's bull shit Sasuke, Sakura can make you happy I wish she was interested in me because I would have already asked her out."

"Well Naruto if you feel that way go for it-". "Shut up teme she's sprung if you haven't noticed, she really want's you bad" /Almost as bad as you do brat/ Naruto heard in the back of his mind.

'Shut up you stupid fox...I'm kinda of busy here'. /Admit it you stupid moron you've wanted that Uchiha kid ever since the first time you've seen him./ 'Shut up-'

"Okay Naruto" Naruto quickly snapped out of his conversation with the nine tailed fox.

"What's...okay." Naruto asked not really knowing what the Uchiha heir was talking about.

"Are you that much of an idiot to forget what we were just talking about. I'll...date...Sakura just once and see how it turns out. If I don't like it then you can't force me to date her ever again.

A huge fox grin appeared on Naruto's face as Sasuke spoke his words. /Your really going to let him date that girl when your in love with him./ 'Sasuke is just my friend and Sakura is to and friends help friends that's all...I'm not attracted to Sasuke...'I think'. Naruto keep that last thought to himself.

"Dobe I'm only doing this to get you off my case you got that so-." Sasuke was suddenly pulled into a strong bear hug by the Kyuubi holder. Sasuke hid his eyes with his dark hair to cover up the blush he was getting from Naruto so close to him and hugging him.

"Let me go dobe" Sasuke said cruely.

"Hey that's not my name". Naruto said before letting go and walking off.

----------------------------------------

Naruto sat there at Ichiraku's for the first time not able to eat his food something was eating at him but the problem was he didn't even know what it was./Hey brat are you really that blind that you can't see what is right in front of your eyes/ 'What are you talking about dubm fox?' /I guess you are...That Uchiha kid he obviously likes you and I know you feel the same way so why don't you tell him/ 'I don't know I guess I-...wait whoever said I liked Sasuke' /Come on I'm in your head don't you think I can hear anything you think of/ 'I-I-...whatever'.

Naruto suddenly heard a famaliar voice outside of the stand. "Sasuke-kun let's eat at Ichiraku's I've been craving some miso ramen" Sakura's high pitched voice made Naruto aware of the whole situation Sasuke had already went to Sakura for the date. /Now what are you going to do when you see them together/'Shut up'.

"Old man money's on the counter I gotta go" Naruto stated before using a jutsu disappearing in smoke

Sasuke stepped into Ichiraku's knowing the presence that was just there 'Naruto' he thought.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into his apartment door exhausted from todays activities."I need a shower" Naruto stripped himself of his clothing and climbed into the shower. Naruto heard a famaliar voice in the back of his head talk to him... /So what now are you just gonna sit here and lie to yourself? You know you like...no love him./ "Whatever" /Is that gonna be your answer through life/ "Shut up"!

"Dobe now your talking to yourself" Naruto's heart felt like it had just been eaten spit out and put back into his body. "What do you want your done with your date already?"

"So you were at Ichiraku's why did you leave?" Sasuke asked knowing well aware what the answer was. "I-I didn't want to be in your way...I mean you were on a date." "Hn" Sasuke grunted "Well get out of the shower dobe I have to talk to you."

"O-okay...get out." Naruto commanded

"Why should I"? Sasuke said seeing Naruto's face turn redder than an cherry through the shower curtain.

"UH because if you haven't noticed I'M FUCKING NAKED" Naruto screamed through the shower."Well well a little temper problem maybe you should do something to release your anger". Sasuke said trying to get on his blonde headed crushes nerves."Yeah your right maybe I should like beat the living hell out of you."

"OKay...Okay I'll be in the living room waiting Dobe".

"For the last time my name's not dobe you stupid teme".

Sasuke misover heard at what Naruto had just said and thought he had called him a stupid seme. "Hey Naruto did you just call me a stupid seme" Sasuke asked curiously not really trying to sound stupid. Naruto turned an ever brighter red and he had thought that Sasuke was trying to get him mad he thought Sasuke was trying to make him look like and true DOBE! "Sasuke get the fuck out" Naruto yelled as he threw a bar of soap at Sasuke.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you can't talk right." Sasuke said sarcastically before running out of the bathroom not trying to add that much fuel to the fire.

Naruto had emerged from the shower about ten minutes later and was now leaving his room from getting dressed. The whole event in the shower made Naruto... think was he really jealous did he really want to be with Sasuke, if anyone ever saw Naruto jealous they would think he was jealous of Sasuke for being with Sakura but the truth would be he would be jealous of Sakura for being with Sasuke. /Well I guess it can't be helped kid if you don't want to admit you have a hidden crush on that Uchiha brat I can't help you/ Naruto really didn't care if the kyuubi would help him, he would just have to deal with it on his own. Naruto walked into the living room to find Sasuke spreaded across the couch flipping through channels on the t.v.

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking. "Sasuke...um...would you like some tea or something. Sasuke didn't even look up from he was sitting when he answered. "No thanks I just came here to talk to you." Naruto moved to the couch and sat down next to Sasuke who had sat up when Naruto had walked over.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Naruto asked nicely.

"I just wanted to ask you if you think I should date Sakura... I mean we aren't that bad of a looking couple and I-. Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto not really listening it was like he was thinking to himself.

Naruto was lost in thought while Sasuke was talking to him... 'He said he doesn't think there that bad of a looking couple and he wants to know if I think he sould date her I mean I'm not jealous or any thing but he and Sakura is not that cute to me'...Naruto mentally slapped himself and looked back at Sasuke.

"Naruto are you okay"?

"Yeah I'm...fine and yeah I think you should date Sakura you two really do look good togeth-. In the blink of an eye Sasuke was on top of Naruto kissing him. Naruto's eyes widen with the fact of Sasuke lips touching his he loved the feeling but had to get Sasuke off of him. Naruto moved his hands between Sasuke's and his chest pushing Sasuke off of him.

Naruto wiped his lips and screamed. "What the hell do you think your doing...why did you just-. Sasuke crawled back up to Naruto and started sucking on his neck. "What the hell do you think you doing dobe trying to deny me when you know you want me" Sasuke stated while biting and blowing on Naruto's neck leaving a purple mark there.

That was it for Naruto, Sasuke words rang through his head and he just couldn't take it anymore. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him again and gave him a hard slap to the face.

"Get out" was all Naruto could say

"Why weren't you having a good time"? Sasuke had a devilish look on his face and he was chuckling a bit.

"Just...GO" Naruto screamed.

"Fine I'll see you later" Was the last words Sasuke said before leaving out of Naruto's window.

'I can't believe what just happened' Naurto thought Before falling asleep on the couch

------------------------------------------------.

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji where all gathered in the Hokage's waiting to hear of their next mission.

"This mission will only need three of you and I think I'm going to send-"

"OMG Naruto you have a hickey" Kiba yelled. After that everyone besides Sasuke started gathering around Naruto asking him all types of questions even the Hokage Tsunade.

"Hey get away from me I guess I got bit by something." Naruto yelled

"You got bit alright but not by a bug these teeth marks are way bigger than a bug's." Tsunade exclaimed

" Well anyway like I was saying I'm only going to send three of you and I guess it'll be Shikamaru,Neji,and Kiba the rest of you can return to your usual duties."

"Well I'll see you all later I have a date with Sakura" Sasuke said.

Just as fast as they were on Naruto they were surrounding Sasuke. "WHEN DID YOU START DATING SAKURA" They all said in unison. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was sadden by the thought of Sasuke being with Sakura. "Um...we just started dating yesterday...Naruto hooked us up" Sasuke said while still looking at Naruto. Naruto feeling eyes staring at him Naruto looked up at Sasuke, their eyes met for a moment and Naruto hurried and looked away. 'Stupid Sasuke' Naruto thought before walking out of the Hokage's office.

While on his date at the park Sasuke could only think of his blond teammate. "Sasuke-kun did you hear me"? Sakura asked. Snapping out of his thoughts Sasuke faced his former teammate. "Um...no what did you say?" Sakura started speaking again but wasn't concerned with she had to say all he could think about was Naruto. 'Could Naruto really be jealous of Sakura for being with me I don't why he's the on who hooked us up.'

----------------------------------------------------

"So Sasuke how about we do it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke not knowing what Sakura was just talking about just went along with itl. "Yeah... sure" was all Sasuke could say.

"Really Sasuke-kun...well meet me at my house in like ten to fifthteen minutes." Sakura said before getting up running off full speed in the direction of her house. Sasuke just stayed at the park sitting and thinking. 'Okay the only reason I gave Naruto that hickey and kissed him was to see how he really felt...so I guess he really does have a crush on me well I guess I'll be the smart one and admit to my love first.' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts once again when he saw Naruto hovering over him.

"What do you want...dobe" Sasuke said coldly. Naruto just sat next to Sasuke on a small rock. "I-I just wanted to say sorry I shouldn't have been so rude to you I just couldn't understan-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "Look dobe I was just doing that as a dare... I don't really like you" Sasuke lied while mentally slapping himself in the head while thinking 'tell him the truth you love him you want to fuck the shit out of him'.

"Oh". was all Naruto could say feeling the pain in his heart."Well you sure fooled me I wanted to tell you something but I guess it can wait forever."

"Okay Naruto since you don't have anything to say to me I'll see you later I'm going to Sakura's house...see ya." Sasuke said before getting up and walking off.

Naruto sat at the park hurt by Sasuke words the only thing he could think about was 'It was just a dare...I don't really like you. Naruto stood thinking 'I'm not just going to stand down...Sasuke I love you and I'm not about to give you up to that big forehead Sakura'...was Naruto's last thought before he ran off in the direction of Sakura's house.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived a Sakura's house a few minutes after speaking with Naruto. Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door Sasuke just decided to play it cool, he didn't even know what they were about to do so he was just going to sit back act natural. Sakura answered the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun I'm so totally ready I'm mean I'm so excited." Sakura stated before yanking Sasuke through the door.

"UH...Hey wait".

"So are you ready Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke having no idea what Sakura was talking about just went along with it. "Yeah...sure you ready." Looking over what Sakura was wearing Sasuke was suprised to only a bath robe. "Um...why are you only wearing a bath robe?" Sakura started laughing and pushed Sasuke down on the couch climbing on top of him. "Sasuke-kun your so funny but you know what I want." Sakura stated with a very evil grin look on her face.

"Hey what are...uhn" Sasuke stopped as Sakura started sucking and nibbling on his neck. "Saku-sa stop I didn't know you meant this." "Again with the jokes Sasuke what did you think at the park when I said I was a virgin and that I wanted to lose my virginity to you." 'Damn...maybe I should of listen stupid dobe look what you've gotten me into now'. "Um Sakura I'm sorry but I don't think I should do this with you." But Sakura wasn't having that using her new found strength (From training under Tsunade) she knocked Sasuke upside the head with all her might making him go unconscious. (Pretty crazy)

-----------------------------------------

Naruto had gotten tired really quick so he just stopped running and started walking preparing himself for what he was about to do. /That's what I'm talking about kid don't let that big foreheaded bitch take our man./ ' For once your right-... wait what do you mean our man he's mine. /Ha...ha ha whatever kid./ Naruto glanced up and saw Sakura's house this was it he wasn't going to chicken out he was going to tell Sasuke how he felt.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke awakend with a headache he had forgot what had happen all he remembered was Sakura trying to sleep with him he didn't want to and then all black. Sakura walked into the room and sat next to Sasuke on the couch. " Your finally awake Sasuke-kun good now we can have some fun... it's not great sleeping with an unconscious body so I waited for you." Sakura said before climbing on Sasuke who was naked because Sakura made sure she was going to get what she wanted. Sasuke trying to grab Sakura couldn't because he was tied up on the couch with ropes around his ankles and his wrists, but it was something different about these ropes they had chakra in them and they were draining Sasuke's own chakra which meant one thing he couldn't break free. "Sakura you better stop I'm not kidding." Sasuke said very angrily.

"Why Sasuke-kun you don't like it?'' Sakura said as she grabbed Sasuke's member and started pumping it. "HEY YOU STUPID BIG FOREHEADED DUMB ASS BITCH YOU BETTER STOP TOUCHING THAT!" Sasuke yelled furiously. "Come on Sasuke I want this so bad." Sakura said as she pushed herself up and positioned Sasuke cock at her private.

Naruto walked up Sakura's porch he was about to knock on the door when he saw it was already cracked open so he just walked in Sakura wouldn't mind. Walking down the hall Naruto couldn't find Sasuke or Sakura anywhere. Naruto decided to go where he had heard sounds he walked down the hall to the living room. That's when he saw it... Naruto saw red, he couldn't believe what he had saw a naked Sakura and Sasuke. Shocked by their guess Sakura hopped off of Sasuke and grabbed the bath robe and covered herself.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA SASUKE AND I WERE BUSY." Sakura scolded him.

"Oh...sorry I'll just leave I didn't mean to disturb you." Naruto said before turning and walking towards the door.

"Naruto wait help me out this big forehead bitch is trying to rape me!" Sasuke yelled

"What?" Naruto said looking curiously at both of them.

"You heard me dobe get me out of these ropes that bitch over there is trying to rape me these ropes have chakra in them and they also drain mine so if you could help it would be greatly appreciated." Sasuke said growing a little impatient. "Okay" Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and walked over to Sasuke and tried to cut one of the ropes. But it wouldn't cut " Ha ah ah Naruto you loser stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before channeling chakra to her fist and knocking Naruto through the wall.

Rubbing his head Naruto started scolding Sakura, "Hey you dumby what the fuck is your problem?'' Wrapping the robe around her waist and tying it tight Sakura grabbed a kunai also. " I'll kill anyone who tries to take Sasuke-kun away from me" where the last words Sakura said before charging at Naruto. Sakura wasn't hardly a challenge for Naruto he didn't want to hurt her but she was messing with something that belonged to him and that was Sasuke. Sasuke was amazed at how people would act over him, he had a thought in his head 'Note to myself:stay away from that crazy bitch Sakura' Sasuke heard a big slash sound as he saw Sakura and Naruto clash kunai. That was when he had another thought ' This is awesome there fighting over me it would be way better if they were in bikinies and in pudding'. Next thing he knew Sakura was knocked out on the floor and he was free from the ropes.

"I guess her jutsu wore off when she was knocked out'' Sasuke stated looking over at Naruto who was making his way out the door. Sasuke hurried and got dressed and ran after Naruto.

"Hey Naruto wait up" Sasuke called. Hearing Sasuke's voice Naruto turned around waiting for Sasuke to catch up to him. Finally catching up to Naruto, Sasuke started speaking. "Thanks that girls was crazy if you would have been any minutes later I would have been her bitch." Naruto only nodded his head before starting to walk off again. Sasuke didn't know what to say he was shocked when he looked into Naruto's there was sorrow and hurt.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into his apartment furious and sad at the same time he was sad because he didn't tell Sasuke how he felt and he promised himself that he was... and was so fucking furious because that bitch Sakura put her hands on Sasuke if they weren't old friends and teammates he would have killed her./What are you mad for kid it's your fault first because you hooked those two up in the first place when you knew it should have been you and second because you chickend out and didn't tell the kid how you felt./ Naruto didn't say anything he didn't feel like arguing with that stupid fox.

Naruto heard a knock on the door and went to answer but before he could reach the door the person walked in... Naruto wasn't shocked to see Sasuke standing in his door frame he sort of already knew Sasuke was going to come see if he was alright.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stood there not saying a word all he was doing was looking into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke stepped forward closing the door behind him wrapped Naruto in a tight but gentle hug. "Naruto... I sort of figured out what you wanted to say to me... I have something to say too... or better yet I might as well just show you." Sasuke said as he leaned down a brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck moaning into his mouth. Naruto suddenly pushed Sasuke off of him. "Are we about to do what I think were about to do?" Naruto said blushing slightly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and spoke, "Only if you want to."

"Well...ok...but I've never done this before...so if I might not be that good...so if you want to go find a more experienced partner I under-." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips on his once again. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes before speaking again " I'm not going to lie to you dobe...this is my first time to and if it weren't for you it wouldn't be." Sasuke's words made Naruto blush more than before. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him off to his room.

Placing Naruto on the bed gently Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again. "Teme you don't have to be that gentle I'm not a girl." Naruto stated.

"Well sorry for not trying to hurt you" Sasuke said sarcasmly

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried" Naruto sasid jokinly

Sasuke's only reply was "we'll see" before he removed Naruto's shirt and tossed it aside the room. Naruto moaned as Sasuke started sucking on his neck and massaged his nipple's until they where hare as rocks. Sasuke started to suck harder on Naruto's neck nibbling and bitting down hard Sasuke left another purple mark on Naruto's neck. Sasuke started a trail down Naruto's body licking just about everywhere. Sasuke stopped and started to suck on one of Naruto's nipple using his tounge in a very playful manner earning louder moans from his lover.

"Sasu-sa-ke...wait I have to say something...ah" Naruto panted.

Stopping his antics for a sencond Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "What dobe?"

Breathing hardly Naruto spoke "Well I just want to say that I want to be uke if that's ok with you"

"Who ever said I was going to let you on the top dobe...you did call me a stupid seme anyway"

"Oh yeah how could I forget that" Naruto stated sarcasmly earning a frown from Sasuke

"I'm getting alittle tired of you mouth dobe it's time to shut you up" Sasuke stated before starting to suck on Naruto's nipples again bitting down to make the blonde moan.

"Sasuke...that...feels...so ah...good"

Sasuke continued his trail down Naruto's body stopping at his waist pulling Naruto's pants off. Sasuke threw Naruto's pants somewhere in the room and began to massage Naruto's member through his pants feeling it get hard through the fabric.

"Sasuke...please I want to feel your hot mouth around me...please."

Sasuke was alittle shocked at Naruto's word he didn't even tell him to beg so when Naruto asked him he just gave his blonde haired lover what he wanted. Taking the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth Sasuke earned another loud moan from Naruto. Taking Naruto's whole cock into his mouth Sasuke started sucking forcefully on Naruto's member licking precum from Naruto's slit Sasuke suspected what was going to happen next.

Naruto was in complete ecstacy with Sasuke sucking him hard he couldn't hold back anymore the sensation was just to wonderful. It wasn't long now Naruto was on the edge he was about to break. Sasuke used his talented tounge and lick Naruto's slit again...that was it for Naruto, with another loud moan Naruto came hard in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke cleaned Naruto squeky clean and licked his lips from Naruto's taste in his mouth. Climbing up back up Naruto's body Sasuke kissed him forcefully, Naruto was a bit suprised to taste himself in Sasuke's mouth but didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"Huh huh dobe...now I get to get what I want" Sasuke stated out of breath

"And what...is that" Naruto asked

"To fuck the hell out of you"

Sasuke removed something out of his pocket before he started removing his cothing. Naruto stopped him before he could remove his shirt.

"Let me do it" Naruto said devilishly ripping Sasuke shirt and pants off leaving black silk boxers with a very big bulge sticking out. Naruto reached out and pulled Sasuke's underware off slowly and gently revealing Sasuke very very HUGE cock. Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the size of it thinking'WOAH HE'S GONNA PUT THAT INSIDE ME'.

"Don't be afraid dobe I'm not going to hurt you" Sasuke said before pulling a small tube from the floor.

"What's that" Naruto asked

"Lube..." Sasuke said before he uncapped the bottle and rubbed it on three of his fingers. "It might feel alittle uncomfortable at first but in the end...you'll love it I promise." Sasuke stated before he stuck one of his fingers in Naruto's tight hole. Naruto was lost in complete ectasy now the feeling of Sasuke's finger moving in and out of him was remarkable. Sasuke entered his last two fingers inside of Naruto earning a low scream. Thinking Naruto was stretched enough Sasuke removed his three fingers and coated his member getting it ready for his lover. Sasuke lifted Naruto up and placed him in his lap holding him up so that his member was at his entrance, what Naruto did next suprised Sasuke. Naruto slap Sasuke's hands away falling down on Sasuke's member making half of it enter him.

"Please...you're so big...so thick... I LOVE IT...Sasuke hurry up I want to feel you fuck me harder...faster".

"Okay dobe if that's what you want." Sasuke said as he wrapped his hands around his waist and plunged forward hitting a sensative spot inside of Naruto making him scream out loud.

"Yes..please Sasuke more" Naruto begged. Sasuke wasn't going to last long he knew that so when he heard Naruto beg it just made it much worse. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's member pumping it with the same rhythms of his thrust. "Ah Sasuke I want your hot cum inside me."

Sasuke angled his thrust hitting Naruto's prostate with each thrust. Naruto gave another loud scream as he came in Sasuke's hand seeing white spots. Sasuke feeling Naruto's hot tight muscles squeeze around him and the sensation of seeing Naruto cum twice was over the edge. He thrust one more time hitting Naruto prostate again as he came deep inside him.

Naruto and Sasuke's sweaty body slumped down on the bed. "That was great dobe."

"First of all you been calling me dobe all this time and I've let you get away with it Sasuke-teme... and secondyour right...it was just because I was with you though."

Sasuke wrapped his arm Naruto's stomach pulled Naruto into a tight embrace as they fell asleep in unison.

---------------------------

The next day Naruto was walking down the street with his friend Kiba.

"OMG Naruto you have two hickey's now... and your limpingpretty badlywhat did you get by this time a beetle and a rabid wolf bit you leg?" KIba said jokinly

Naruto just turned to him and smirked before he spoke " No a Sasuke...but as far as the limping goes I don't think I can tell you that." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

THE END


End file.
